


saturday.

by bbokari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Choking, Choking Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, HYUNSUNG, Kinks, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, bruise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbokari/pseuds/bbokari
Summary: hyunjin finds out jisung's kink.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	saturday.

it was saturday. 

the only members left in the dorm were hyunjin and jisung. the others were somewhere outside of the world, like minho and seungmin being in dekira again, chan and Felix having a date, and jeongin and changbin thrifting in the mall. 

the two boys were in the living room, cuddling, hyunjin being the big spoon and jisung being the small one. hyunjin started squeezing the younger's torso. he stroked jisung's sides first before squeezing it but felt a bump on his sides. it felt like a bruise. hyunjin looked down and made a worried face, and then squeezed it. jisung let out a loud moan out of blue and immediately threw a hand on his mouth and placed his head down. 

"what was that?" hyunjin blushed. "n-nothing! don't mind that!" jisung was flustered and stood up from the couch, walking away and going to his room. 

\---

it has been hours and hyunjin couldn't take it anymore. he stood up from the couch and walked towards jisung's room. he knocked on the door and went inside, seeing jisung using his phone. once jisung noticed the older's presence, he turned red and hid his face. hyunjin sighed, closing the door behind him and sitting to jisung's bed. 

"hey it's okay? i'm not gonna find you weird, just tell me why you moaned..well! if you're only comfortable though." hyunjin awkwardly said and scratched his nape. 

"...o-okay.." jisung replied, still blushing furiously. 

"i.. god this is so embarrassing.." he said whilst hyunjin patted his back. "i... i may or may have not had a kink of someone squeezing my bruises.."

hyunjin widened his eyes but softened after, happy that jisung told him. "did you ever experienced that though?" jisung looked at him with flushed cheeks. "uh...i think never... i haven't tried it because i was too busy with our schedules.." 

"well, do you wanna try it now?" hyunjin just randomly gained the confidence to tell that to jisung for some reason. jisung widened his eyes and turned red. "b-but what if the others.." hyunjin hushed him. "they're coming back later, don't worry." 

"well.." jisung squirmed, hyunjin smirked and locked the door. 

\----

"f-fuck hyunjin" he moaned as the older thrust in a slow pace, burying his dick deep into jisung's body.

hyunjin's hands were next to jisung's head, squeezing the pillow tightly. "do you...want-", he moaned, "t-to try something...fuck...else?" he asked in between his moans.

the boy under him opened his lusty eyes and looked at him questioningly, "w-what do you-...ah...mean?".

"do you want me to go like this?" hyunjin said and started thrusting like an animal, making jisung scream from the intense pleasure. his dick was slapping harshly against his abdomen by the unfamiliar rough and fast pace hyunjin used all of a sudden. the boy arched his back, liking the new pace but as soon as it started, as soon as it disappeared.

the older was thrusting in an awfully slow pace again. jisung whined, "f-fuck do that again."

the older chuckled but didn't obey jisung. "i'm not ready yet." he said, "do you perhaps like this too?"

hyunjin placed his hand on jisung's bruise and started squeezing it. the smaller cried out in pain and pleasure, "a-ah hyunjin!" he moaned loudly.

the other then started thrusting in the animalistic pace that the younger was begging for earlier while squeezing the painful bruise. hyunjin had a lot of kinks but he never tried them out, seeing jisung enjoying this kinky stuff made him think he was in dreamland.

jisung had flustered cheeks, pleasured mixed with painful moans were leaving his doll-like lips, his skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, and hyunjin's huge dick was poking the inside of jisung's stomach with every deep powerful thrust in his small body, making jisung's stomach bump.

"you have no idea how long i've wanted to do this to you, i never dared to handle you like this, just because you were so innocent and fragile. but look at you now, taking my cock so well while secretly begging for more." hyunjin said, making jisung more flustered than he already was.

the taller had another idea of his mental kink list he wanted to try on jisung, he didn't know if he would like it but he tried it anyway.

hyunjin licked his lips as he took jisung's two wrists with one hand tightly and held them above his head. afterward, he placed his other hand around the smaller's neck and squeezed his windpipe a bit.

jisung's eyes opened in surprise as he looked at hyunjin. jisung bit his lip and threw his head backward, giving him more access to his neck. "ha-...harder!" jisung moaned out, hyunjin didn't know what he wanted him to do harder, so he just sped up his pace, making it, even more, faster, and squeezed his neck harder, which jisung reacted to immediately. he was trying to gasp for air but he couldn't and the pace of hyunjin making it way more difficult.

"if you want me to stop, push your foot on my back or chest, i don't care if it hurts, just do it before you pass out." the older moved his head to jisung's chest and licked his nipple, before biting it.

jisung felt like he was in heaven, he felt pleasure everywhere in his body and he loved it. his head was getting lighter by the second because of the lack of oxygen he had. he felt his climax nearing and he was sure, hyunjin was close too. 

jisung moved his foot onto hyunjin's chest and pushed him a bit. the older removed his tight grip from his neck and placed it back on the bruise, squeezing that instead. 

jisung coughed a bit and tried to breathe normally again, "f-fuck hyunjin, i'm going to come!". the dominant one stopped squeezing the bruise again and started stroking jisung's dick at a rapid pace. the younger bent forward as his orgasm washed over his body, cum kept coming out of his dick.

hyunjin stopped stroking his dick and removed the grip around the other's wrists. he bent over so that he could place his head, next to jisung's, on the pillow. "baby, you feel so good around my fucking cock. do you know how crazy you drive me? the way your walls close so tightly around my throbbing dick like you don't want me to leave you, fuck." he said with a husky voice in the other's ear. jisung took a handful of hyunjin's hair and made him look at him. 

he pressed his lips on the taller's and began rolling his hips into hyunjin's.  
they both were sweating, blushing, and craving for more, but they both knew beautiful things always come to an end.

hyunjin's hips were stuttering as his big load of hot cum filled jisung's hole. he stared at jisung who's tongue was out and rolling eyes, hyunjin caged his bottom lips between his teeth while he road out his intense orgasm with powerful slow thrusts.

afterward, he pulled out and watched the cum stream out of jisung's hole. he licked his lips and grabbed the other's legs and placed them on his shoulders. 

jisung was in a daze to realize that hyunjin wasn't done yet. the taller moved his tongue to his pink, tight hole and licked off the dripping cum, the action made jisung squirm and moan. 

hyunjin started eating him out, to get all the cum out of it. he held jisung's in place by holding his waist, the smaller tugged on his hair as he came again but this time untouched. jisung arched his back and let out the lewdest and porn-like moan he ever let out. 

"fuck baby, that was hot." hyunjin said as he let go of his boyfriend. jisung sat up and kissed hyunjin again, "i love you, jinnie." hyunjin smiled, glad to hear that from jisung. 

"i love you too, baby."


End file.
